


A Night To Forget

by Aqua_Bluelynx, Archfoxy, DontBeAZombie, spindlewrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Bluelynx/pseuds/Aqua_Bluelynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archfoxy/pseuds/Archfoxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindlewrites/pseuds/spindlewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, Rocket Raccoon, Blackjack O'Hare, and Lady Lylla get drunk and have a threesome. And Rocket ends up experiencing some odd feels towards the end, but that's less important. </p>
<p>Based on an online roleplay by the following three Tumblr users: otterlylla, rocket-ringtail-raccoon, and black-jack-o-hare; Spindlewrites (Spindlesays on tumblr) cleaned, edited, and added the end section to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Forget

Ten years ago, in a spaceship far, far away, a raccoon, a hare, and an otter were celebrating their latest bounty. Yes, this sounds like the set-up of a joke, but that's how things are sometimes. Regardless, there was plenty of booze and decent food to keep the three of them satisfied for at least a few hours. The otter, unlike the raccoon and the hare, was not accustomed to drinking heavily, yet she decided to make an exception for this special occurrence. The alcohol was strong enough to knock out a heavyset wrestler, but the otter's mechanical enhancements allowed her resist it–at least until the fifth (or was it the sixth?) glass, when she started to feel tipsy. She leaned in attentively to what the hare was saying. 

"…So the guy staggers to his feet, and goes back to the girl, right? Well she smiles, looks him straight in the eye and says, ‘Just try that in hyperspace!’”   The hare burst into hysterical laughter, very nearly falling out of his chair before catching himself and settling his elbows back on the table.

The otter also let out an undignified giggle, clapping her paws together. “Oh jeez Blackjack, that’s absolutely ridiculous! Who knew space travel could be so boring?” 

“Well Lylla, you know what they say about folks who dick around this neck of the galaxy for too long; ain’t nothing to do but mope and fuck,” the hare spat, taking another few hefty gulps of what anyone else would consider to be toxic.

Lylla laughed at the silliness of his comment but cupped her muzzle as a particular thought crossed her mind. A very peculiar thought, in fact. She trembled with excitement, eyes narrowing and focusing on Blackjack, who returned her gaze. With a sly grin, she walked to him, a slight stutter in her step due to the alcohol. Against her better judgement, she sat on his lap. “Let’s here some more honey-bunny. I’m waiting for something extra juicy.” Her face grew close enough to Blackjack’s to smell the alcohol on his breath.

Blackjack ran his paw down Lylla’s back and smiled up at her. “I’ll do more than jus’ tell ya Lily, but you gotta motivate me,” he chuckled. He looked at her, then over to the raccoon, and finally back at her. “Dare me something! Rocky always thinks you’re a stick in the mud. Lets prove ‘im wrong!”

Lylla continued giggling. “I dare you to…..nnnnooooo; it’s too embarrassing!” She dissolved into a full laugh, until finally deciding. “I want yooouuu,” she pointed at Blackjack, “to kiss hiiimmmm!” She pointed at Rocket, before dissolving into more giggling and covered her mouth with her paws, leaning her face into the hare’s chest-armor.

The raccoon’s ears perked when he was pointed at. He had been staring drunkenly at their performance without even realizing what was happening. Upon hearing the request, he gave Lylla a questioning but flirtatious look and said nonchalantly, “Ya want us ta kiss? Guess I gotta.” He smirked, walking around the table with a bit of a sway in his step. He first approached Lylla, letting his hand wander up her cloak, caressing the fur on her back. Then Rocket Raccoon leaned around her and looked straight at Blackjack, who still wore his stereotypical asshole grin. Finally, he closed the space between the two and connecting their lips.

Blackjack’s eyes went wide, not expecting that even as drunk as he was, but he found he wasn’t in the mood to argue or complain. In fact, this was downright enjoyable. His held tilted as he felt Rocket’s tongue enter his mouth, lazily maneuvering its way around. The hare tasted the alcohol on Rocket and made a mental note to try whatever he was drinking later.    
Lylla was in a total state of shock, eyes wide and jaw gaping at the scene. She was relieved to feel a familiar paw once again explore the fur on her back, but she was not prepared for Blackjack’s paw, which wormed its way through her cloak and down to cup her ass. She shook slightly from this touch but leaned to him further, letting her legs straddle his lap.

As she watched the two males kiss, her gaze switched between both of them, staring intently at the wet make-out session. Not wanting to be left out, she wrapped her arms around their heads and buried her muzzle directly into the center of the action, feeling the two tongues fight for dominance over her mouth. By now she was noticeably horny, a trickle of wetness running out of her and onto Blackjack’s lap. Apparently this wasn’t unnoticed, as Blackjack moved his paw from her ass cheek to beneath her tail, teasing at the source of her desire. 

“Nnnyyaaahh!” Lylla cried, but she was instantly muffled by Rocket’s tongue, which rolled and squirmed around hers. She then turned to explore Blackjack’s mouth, her otter tongue rolling over the buck-teeth of the hare. Finally, out of breath and ready for something more enticing, she broke from the massive make-out session and removed herself from Blackjack’s now damp lap. The two males resumed kissing and groping each other, and Lylla could clearly see bulges forming under each of their uniforms. She opted to sample Blackjack first. With a swift motion, she unzipped his uniform and edged his pants slightly down, letting his erection pop free. Lylla smiled widely and licked her lips, grasping it with her paws and feeling its pulsating mass. The otter didn’t wait another second and started licking the tip of his shaft, sampling the wonderful taste.

Blackjack let out a muffled shudder at how fast Lylla had managed to get into his pants, and broke his kiss with Rocket, letting out a hot breath in the process. "Lily, we’re just here to arouse you aren’t we?" he teased, haltingly. Blackjack looked at Rocket, and then at Lylla’s hind end with a grin, silently daring him.

Rocket gave a toothy grin, his eyes half lidded as he looked down to her tail end. He ran his hands up and down the curve of her hips as she worked the hare with her mouth. The raccoon unclipped the lower section of her robe, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her hind end now exposed. He rubbed her back fur, hands scratching around her tail and under it. Lylla shuddered and lifted her tail up, letting Rocket get a nice glimpse of the trickle of arousal running down her leg. He poked a finger at her slit a few times, then swiftly burying his muzzle directly into her vagina. 

“Nnnnghh!!” She moaned at the sudden stimulation, but she carefully kept Blackjacks cock in her mouth. Lylla continued to bob her head, lips creating firm suction around his member, which was now leaking pre-cum in light, enjoyable spurts. Blackjack scratched the top of her head in thanks as his breath grew quickened and labored. 

Rocket continued to lap at Lylla’s sweetness, a taste that while familiar to him he had not sampled in quite some time. He reveled in it, using his fingers to spread her vaginal lips and dig his tongue deeper. Occasionally he nibbled playfully at her nub, making her buck her hips involuntarily. However, Rocket still was quite aroused, and to him this all was a warm-up for the main event. He withdrew himself from between Lylla’s legs, wiping the juices off his muzzle with the back of his paw. Then, he undid the belt on his slacks and let them fall to the ground. Sweet relief, he thought, as he positioned his cock under her tail and pushed in slowly, letting out a heavy breath at how tight she was.

"Aa-aaahh!" Lylla let out a high-pitched moan as she felt Rocket’s cock enter her. His size definitely was intimidating, if not initially painful, but as the raccoon pumped in and out, Lylla grew to enjoy the feelings she had long ago frequently enjoyed. Their sessions had been intense and impassioned, and raw. But somewhere along the line they had forgotten–that is–until this night. Lylla’s sharp chitters and cries as a result of Rocket’s powerful thrusting diverted her attention from Blackjack’s dick, and her bobbing turned into light suckling on his tip. Finally, much to her dismay, she released his member from her mouth. Her eyes closed as she found herself lost in Rocket’s rhythm.

The hare gave Lylla one last scratch to the head, and stood up to change positions. He watched the two animals going at it with a huge grin on his face and maintained his erection with a paw. If anything, watching the two former lovers was making him even more horny.   The hare maneuvered drunkenly up to Rocket and poked his erection at his eye-line. "Care to finish what she started Rocky?" He gave a cocky grin.

Rocket was initially oblivious to Blackjack’s request, as he continued to pump his hips into Lylla, lying over her back in the process. His fingers found his way to her sensitive clit, rubbing gently and taking note of how wet he had gotten her. However, Blackjack’s words finally registered, and he gazed up at the hare, his sight obstructed by the member in front of his snout. “Wouldn’t be fair ta leave ya hangin would it?” He licked his lips, sticking his long tongue out to sample the base of the other’s erection. He drew his tongue upward, all while continuing to buck into Lylla. Upon reaching Blackjack’s tip, he drew his muzzle down Blackjack’s member, his lips forming an ‘O’ shape as he began to start bobbing.

Lylla was ecstatic, between having Rocket’s member inside her, and seeing the very same raccoon suck off their friend. Eventually, the stimulation was too much for her to handle, and her hips involuntarily bucked against Rocket’s. She felt herself contract as an orgasm overtook her. 

“AAAHHHGGG!” She yelled out, feeling her juices expel themselves from her pulsating opening. She rode out her orgasm in a series of shudders and moans from the bottom of her throat. 

Blackjack, who chuckled a bit at Lylla’s sudden outburst, shifted his hips forward and put a paw on the table to keep himself from falling over. “Ah R-Rock,” he gasped, “Yer su -grn- surprisingly good at that.” He reached his free paw out to scratch Rocket behind his ear, feeling very much like he was in a hazy dream.

Rocket grunted in response, though half of that was from Lylla’s orgasm, which clenched at his member repeatedly. He felt the spray of feminine juices soak his crotch-fur, but this only encouraged him to thrust harder. With a loud growl, he similarly felt an orgasm building. Finally, with one last thrust, he finally climaxed, sending spurts of warm raccoon seed into her soft, warm depths. He settled over her back, letting his member release into her as he exhaustedly slumped over. She too collapsed to the floor, overwhelmed at the sensations and exhausted from the physical effort. 

Rocket’s paws held onto Lylla’s hips as the remnants of his orgasm finally subsided. However, he acknowledged that there was one more job to finish. With eyes of determination he refocused his energy on Blackjack’s cock, which he continued to suckle and lap at. His shallow breath washed in and out of his nose, rushing through the hare’s blue crotch fur. Rocket, in a final attempt to finish him, engulfed all of the hare’s member deep into his throat. He bobbed steadily and let out a resonating hum, the vibrations working the hare’s member closer to release.

Blackjack couldn’t hold it in any longer once Rocket started to hum. His hips thrusted into Rocket’s face involuntarily, as he felt himself explode, overcome by total bliss and release. The first few spurts went down Rocket’s throat, but the hare lost his grip on the table, falling to the floor. The other few spurts either landed on the raccoon’s face, or on his own chest.

“Blackjack! Are you ok?” Lylla said with a laugh. The hare didn’t respond, aside from a few loud snores as the alcohol and sex lulled him into sleep. 

“He’s fine. The dude’s almost indestructible,” Rocket said to Lylla, swallowing and wiping the semen of his face. 

The room was silent for a short time. Then, Lylla spoke. “Rocket?” she asked, his member still inside her, almost totally limp. “Did you miss this?”

He sighed and pulled out, allowing a combination of his and her juices to spill out of her hole. “Yes.” He paused, reflecting as the taste of semen left his mouth. “But I can’t remember forever.” His thoughts drifted between Lylla and Blackjack.

Lylla frowned and rolled on her side, still delirious from the alcohol. “Rocky, we’re still soul mates, right?” Her voice was sweet and innocent, like a child’s. 

Rocket turned away from her as she absentmindedly rubbed her sopping clit. “Yes Lylla.” But he knew it was a lie. He couldn’t say it to her especially after sharing so much. “C’mon. Let’s hit the sack. We can leave this bozo here.” 

He turned to Lylla, but her eyes were closed and her head was on the floor. Her hand was still touching her vagina. Rocket chuckled to himself and drew her robe over her as she fell into a deep sleep. Then, he meandered over to his own bed, not bothering to change as he collapsed from the day’s adventures. 

 

————THE NEXT MORNING————

 

Lylla rose groggily as the artificial sun lights in the ship turned on. She attempted to stand, but a staggering headache shook through her body. “Ugh. Hey guys! Does anyone remember what happened last night?” As her eyes focused themselves, she noticed Blackjack on the floor, pants on the other side of the room. She gasped and looked down at her own robe, which had large stains in it. A knowing frown spread across her face as she picked up the lower part of her robe, which had been draped over her as she slept. She dropped it to the ground and walked half-naked to the bedroom. 

Once again, she gasped at the sight of Rocket, who was lying on his back, pants nowhere to be found. “Rocket!” she yelled. 

The raccoon stirred and looked up at her. “Oh, mornin’ Lily. I see you’re enjoying the new look!” He stared at the fur below her waste. 

“Rocket Raccoon! What on earth happened last night?! I just remember drinking a lot and waking up, and now everyone’s half naked!”

Rocky literally choked on himself. “Oh, you don’t remember the threesome?” He broke out in thunderous laughter. “Well I promise you it was great. You had a blast! We all had a blast! Except for when I…” He stopped and instantly regretted what he just said. 

Lylla’s shocked expression morphed into confusion as she attempted to remember the night’s events. “Yes dear?” 

“Except for nothing! Drank. Had sex. Passed out. That’s it.” He put on a big dumb smile. “Oh and by the way, you taste great. Better than ever, dear.” 

She crossed her arms and blushed. “Ugh. I’m glad you’re happy about that at least. Are you sure that’s it? Nothing else…?” 

“Well you did give Blackjack a heck of a blow job. Made it easy for me to finish him off.” 

“Alright too much information for this early hour. Unfortunately I can’t remember it. Maybe it will hit me later or something.” She began to turn out of the room, but Rocket stopped her. 

“Lily!” He called. 

She looked back at him, leaning against the doorframe. “Yes, Rocky?” 

He hesitated, choking on his words a bit. “I…I’m really glad to be with you Lylla, that’s all.” 

“Me too, dear.” As she left the room, the concerned look on her face didn’t go away, but a familiar waking hare made her giggle and momentarily forget about Rocket. The hare and the otter proceeded to the kitchen for breakfast, unaware of the raccoon’s dismal state.

Rocket sat up on the bed, now alone and despondent. “Flarking help me…” he mumbled as he wiped any evidence of tears running down the mask on his face. 

 

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago but figured it would be worth having up here. I'm not too proud of how I handled the emotional shift toward the end, but meh. Live and learn... 
> 
> Oh, suggestions, grammar edits, tags, etc--let me know if I should make changes.


End file.
